Monica Rial
Monica Jean Rial (born October 5, 1975 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer. She's known for voicing: Amy Yeager in Case Closed, Bulma in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Lara Gonzàlez in School Rumble, May Chang in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mirajane Strauss in Fairy Tail, Misuzu Kamio in Air, Sakura in Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in Soul Eater. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Index *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Index *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Index (ep17), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Kuzuha Domoto *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Tejasvi Latu (ep2; Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Otoha *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Kirin Shima (Announced) *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Minamo Kurosawa, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Christella Revi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Christella Revi (ep7), Tasera, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Mey-Rin *Case Closed (2004) - Amy Yeager *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Eirenus (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Setsuren *Chaos;Child (2017) - Hazuki (ep1; Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Azuma Matsubara *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Lero, Lulu Bell, Boy B (ep37), Female Villager (ep28), Joanne, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Lulu Bell (ep9), Old Woman (ep1) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Humboldt (ep9) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Mina Tepes *Date A Live (2014) - Mii Fujibakama *Date A Live II (2016) - Mii Fujibukama *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Shiro *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Bulma (ep2) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Navi *Drifters (2016) - EASY (Announced) *Elfen Lied (2005) - Kanae, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Noah *Fairy Tail (2016) - Mirajane Strauss, Plue *Freezing (2012) - Attia Simmons, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - May Chang, Banks Bank Clerk (ep44), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016) - Seimei *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Ema Guzmán *Gosick (2017) - Carmilla (Announced), Morella (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Tsugumi *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Additional Voices *Hand Shakers (2017) - Bind (Announced) *High School DxD (2013) - Susan *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Head Teacher *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Head Teacher *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Himemiko, Isa (ep15), Rei Rei (ep16), Tayama (ep11), Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Hitomi Hokuto (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Valentina Glinka Estes (ep11), Additional Voices *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Mito Takami (Announced) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Nora (ep4), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Haruko Amaya *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Yoshino Koiwai (Announced) *Noragami (2015) - Tsuguha (ep9), Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Carue, Child (ep55), Delivery Bird (ep45), Kappa, Kuina, Mother (ep55), Tashigi, Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Kakeru's Mother (Announced) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Renge Hoshakuji *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (2016) - Delilah Uzal (Announced) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Mizue Shisui *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Morgan (Announced), Ouka (ep4; Announced) *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Chitaru Namatame *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Tanya Degurechaff (Announced) *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Tama *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Tama *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Krul Tepes (Announced) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Anna Nishikinomiya *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Moa (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Moa (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Pine-Pine (ep19), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Lisa's Mother *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Emerada *The Future Diary (2013) - Kamado Ueshita (8th) *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Yukina Kosaka (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Rize Kamishiro, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Rize Kamishiro (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Kon, Hishamaru *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Henriette Belew *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Charlotte Shalzen (Announced) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Elena Miyazawa *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Moyo Tento, Bubuhey *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Mori *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Yona, Ao (ep2) *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Mila Babicheva (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Ginko Yurishiro 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Fairy (ep10), Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Attia Simmons *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - May Chang, Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Elena Miyazawa (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Index, News Reporter *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Gruier Serenity, Luca Kaoru *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Pen Pen *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Pen Pen *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Mirajane Strauss *Harmony (2016) - Miach Mihie *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Chico, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Mey-Rin 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Belarus, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Nicole *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Bradbot, Geisha Puppet, Nana *Smite (2012) - Hel, High Seas Sobek Parrot *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Diamond Sword Leader 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Bulma *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Bulma *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Bulma *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Satsuki Takamine, Female Custom Voice 3 *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Bienfu, Seres Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (111) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (106) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors